User talk:Susie6ft
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Tom 10:36, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Your person Welcome to our community. I've noted that you've uploaded several pictures, please confirm that you are Susie Stillwell herself. The images are now up for deletion, because they are not cited. We need a proof that these images are yours. I see, that two of the images you've uploaded are not on your homepage....I think this is a proof that you are Susie Stillwell. Perhaps you can provide us with more information, like episode titles you've appeared in. Once again, welcome. – Tom 10:36, 15 October 2007 (UTC) A message from Ms. Stillwell After the whole discussion which is now put into the archive I've received a message from Ms. Stillwell and bring it into Memory Alpha. Ms. Stillwell wrote: Thomas,There is so much going on for me I just did not have the time to deal with something like this. You may site the photos if you'd like. i have many others. One day i will upload them for you guys, but no in the near future. Susie :My best wishes for her and her career, I hope someday she'll contribute us with more memories about her time with Star Trek. – Tom 21:23, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask.--31dot 20:41, December 9, 2011 (UTC) If you could improve the names of your uploads, that would be appreciated. I apologize for initially deleting one, I did not review this page until after I had done so.--31dot 20:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I deleted your last uploaded image because Tom moved them to better filenames; the last file you uploaded was moved to File:Susie Stillwell, Voyager alien 1.jpg. The others were moved to similar sequentially number names.--31dot 14:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC)